Tu eres mio pequeño mocoso
by DarknessHollow-Elle
Summary: Reeditado, explicacion adentro, Los 07 ghosts, guardianes que bajaron a la tierra para protegernos y en especial de verloren pero no solo el es una amenaza tambien esta el ojo de mickael pero ¿y su portador? ¿tambien es una amenaza?
1. Chapter 1

Hola.

Bueno que puedo decir, 07 ghost es una de las series que mezcla los temas de los shinigamis o ghosts en este caso con la iglesia, nada que ver los dos pero es por eso que me gusta y por lo tanto he decidido reeditar la historia que había hecho anteriormente y hacerlo mejor, cambiar los diálogos mejorar a los personajes, y aunque algunos no les guste meteré mucho mas a ayanami con teito, obvio que Frau debe quedarse con teito, eso es 100% seguro, no hay otra pareja mejor, da envidia mucha envidia la suerte que tiene teito, tiene a Frau y a ayanami, no es justo ¡Por dios como me gustaría ver la segunda temporada! Pero bueno lo único que puedo hacer es imaginarme como seguiría la historia, voy a arrancar en la misma parte que la antigua historia, so the show must go on, sayonara to.

Aclaracion: Los pensamientos de los personajes se encuentra en cursiva y con guion(-) o sin guion y el signo *, separa los momentos de los personajes y el espacio

Chapter One: La oscuridad se encuentra en todos lados e incluso en la iglesia

- ¿Adonde vas Frau? – el susodicho de media vuelta y solo le responde con una pequeña sonrisa –

Labrador y Castor veian como se alejaba de ellos y sabiendo a donde se dirigía.

- ¿Qué voy a hacer con el? Es un caso sin remedio, no tiene cura –

- No castor-san, su enfermedad y su cura es teito-kun, además…. – sosteniendo una flor blanca entre sus manos – …el esta cumpliendo su promesa – con solo mirarlo castor pudo adivinar quien podía ser esa enfermedad y esa cura –

- Entonces va a padecer por esa enfermedad, ya que muy pronto…..- mirando al cielo que podía verse como las nubes se tornaban un tanto gris - ….nos tendremos que ir .

Tanto labrador como Castor observaban al cielo el cual era su hogar y que dentro de poco tendrían que volver, volver con el jefe de los cielos.

Pero justo en ese momento que parecía que todo estaba tranquilo, las flores comenzaron a espacirse por los aires

- Algo terrible esta por suceder, algo de verdad terrible –

- ¿Qué sucede labrador? –

- ¡Oh no! – labrador se acercó mas a los flores que aún seguían esparcidas por los aires

- Labrador ¿Qué sucede?

- Teito – labrador se dio la vuelta para mirar a castor y en ese momento sabia lo que iba a decir – Van a llevarse a teito –

Ambos se sumieron en un silencio, sabían quién podía ser el que se llevara a teito pero la pregunta que se hacían ¿sería el capaz de venir hasta donde está el portador del ojo de mickael?

- Ayanami-san iria por el portador aunque eso significara sacrificar a toda una aldea completa – castor y labrador dirigieron sus miradas a la repentina voz que había aparecido al mismo tiempo que las flores se detuvieron –

Los dos intrusos eran soldados del ejército imperial, ambos con una sonrisa cinica y malévola que hacia estremecer a las flores del jardín.

- Lindo lugar para morir ¿no? alrededor de muchas flores – castor se había puesto delante de labrador y unos cuantos hilos comenzaba a surgir de su cuerpo –

- ¿Vas atacarnos con algunas de tus marionetas? – labrador se puso al lado de castor y unas cuantas flores empezaron a surgir del piso –

- ¿Cuáles son sus nombres?

- Nuestros nombres son completamente irrelevantes, solo vinimos a matarlos…. – con una pequeña sonrisa bastante cinica –….. aunque sean unos dioses – y las miradas de todos se cruzaron –

_- Ya falta poco para que salga, ese maldito mocoso – _una sonrisa inocente apareció en el rostro de frau – _sabia que podía hacerlo – _apoyado y con los ojos cerrados esperaba a que llegara teito –

- Obispo Frau – el nombrado se incorporo mirando a hakuren que ya había salido del examen –

- Felicitaciones Hakuren – el amigo sonreía de lado a lado acercándose a frau que esperaba cerca de la puerta donde tendría que salir teito –

- ¿Teito aun no ha salido? – recibió como respuesta un pequeño movimiento de cabeza de parte frau que indicaba que aun no había salido –

- Es que es un mocoso insolente y cabeza dura – hakuren sonreí a este comentario, con solo mirar a frau podía percibir que se preocupaba demasiado por su amigo, ya había podido percibir las miradas entre los dos y sus insultos y sus peleas –

- Obispo Frau ¿puedo hacerle una pregunta? – frau enarco una ceja mirando a hakuren que había puesto un semblante serio –

- Obispo Frau ¿usted….. – hakuren se quedo mudo al sentir un aura peligrosa que se acercaba directamente hacia el, y en un rápido movimiento ya se encontraba en los brazos de frau –

- Tu…..tu – delante de ellos estaba nada mas ni nada menos que kuroyuri, sus ojos mostraban una ira incontrolaba y muchos wars lo rodeaban provocando que frau retrocediera tatos pasos como podía – Maldito…..maldito…¡Maldito! - y los wars arremetieron contra frau, con hábiles movimientos esquivaba todos los que podía, hasta que su guadaña se libero de su brazo, destruyendo a su paso a los wars que habían sido liberados –

- Obispo Frau – hakuren entre sorprendido y algo asustado, no podía dejar de ver la enorme guadaña que los rodeaba a ambos. _¿Una guadaña? Pero…pero..pero..estas armas sololo pueden usar los….._

- Hakuren no es hora de estar distraídos – soltándolo y alejándolo un poco del chico de pelo rosa – debes irte, yo me encargare de el, busca a teito y ve con el Obispo Castor –

- Pero…. –

- Debes irte, si el esta aquí entonces eso quiere decir que… - frau se quedo congelado, su corazón se detuvo por un momento, y la respiración se le corto. _No puede ser ¿esta qui? ¿esta aquí? ¿Cómo es que pudo entrar?_ De inmediato su mirada se dirigio hacia la puerta donde tendría que salir teito _Si el esta aquí entonces viene por….¡Teito!_ -¡Hakuren! – el nombrado pego un salto del susto y lo miro asustado - Yo me encargare de el, busca a teito, búscalo ahora, esta en peligro – hakuren dirigio su mirada hacia la puerta y sin pensarlo arremetio con ella para intentar abrirla –

- No podras…..no podras….ja ja ja, ahora sentiras la sensación de cuando te quiten algo que quieres ¡Zehel!, te quitara todo lo que amas –

- Un poco mas, un poco mas mikage –teito empujaba con todas sus fuerzas para abrir la puerta que lo llevaría hacia donde estaban los demás aspirantes –

- Buropya –

- Si lo se mikage – por un momento teito miraba la puerta en la que no le permitia salir del examen final, miraba atrás pero no había nadie para consultar – No entiendo, quizás el examen no termino y por eso no puedo salir –

- Buropya – teito miraba al pequeño mikage y le otorgo una pequeña caricia de parte suya –

- Bueno vamos a intentarlo una vez mas, he llegado hasta aca y no pienso rendirme ahora – con las energias renovadas empujo con todas sus fuerzas ayudado por un pequeño mikage sobre sus hombros – _Tengo que lograrlo, ellos me están esperando, hakuren me esta esperando, castor-san, labrador-san y…_ - una imagen de frau apareció en sus pensamientos ruborizando su rostro con un pequeño toque carmesí

Flash Back

- Te equivocas mocoso, no planeaba seguir a bastian-sama – acercándose a teito que estaba sentado sobre su regazo – Solo que me gusta tu alma, asi que no me molestaría morir por tus propias manos si tuviera que hacerlo –

End Flash Back

Con solo recordarlo todo su rostro se tiño de un fuerte color carmesí, siendo observado por un pequeño mikage, entre preocupado y sorprendido.

- Ese pervertido - aunque no quería admitirlo pensaba demasiado en Frau, a veces sentía que había una unión mas fuerte entre ellos dos que con mikage – Vamos mikage debemos seguir hacia adelante –

- Buropya –

- Asi es mikage, nosotros dos podremos derribar esta puerta, ellos nos esperan, el nos espera – teito y mikage arremetían con la puerta que se mostraba obstinada en querer dejarlos encerrados en ese lugar _– No voy a rendirme, no me rendiré, me convertiré en sacerdote y asi…..y asi….podre saber mi pasado, saber quien soy en realidad, no estoy solo…..no estoy solo, no me he olvidado de ti mikage - _ observando al pequeño mikage que empujaba con su diminuto cuerpo la puerta obstinada – _algún dia el lo va a pagar, se hara justicia, te lo prometo, te prometo que voy a encontrarlo, lo encontrare…lo encontrare…..yo….yo…yo….voy a pararlo…voy a detenerlo….voy a encontrar a….a…a ¡Ayanami! – _y la puerta se abrió

- El cielo tiene una apariencia atemorizante –

- No digas eso Rosary – la nombrada le dirige una mirada de terror, provocando que la otra mirara con preocupación y contagiándole algunos de sus temores –

- No deben preocuparse los 07 ghosts nos protegerán, ellos siempre cuidaran a los débiles y nunca abandonara a los desamparados ¿no es cierto? – libele quien era la mas fuerte de las tres animo a las preocupadas siervas de la iglesia –

- Tienes razón libele – y con entusiasmo volvió a mirar al cielo sosteniendo que nada malo pasaría…. O eso creía - ¡Aaah! – las demás voltearon su mirada hacia las nubes y lo que vieron no podía creerlo, una nube con forma de mano cubria de una negrura hacia un cielo donde siempre había emitido una luz que hacia desaparecer toda oscuridad –

- Lo logramos mikage – tras de si cerro la puerta y el único sonido que se escucho por unos segundos fue la de la puerta cerrar - _¿Debo ir por aquí? ¿Seguira el examen? – _Hola, el examen termino ¿no es cierto? - _¿Qué debo hacer? – _

- Buropya –

- Creo que debemos caminar hacia adelante, supongo que la salida debe estar delante de este pasillo – _De seguro deben estar probándome si soy capaz de enfrentarme a cualquiera que se encuentre en peligro pero….pero…¿Por qué siento que algo no anda bien? – _Vamos – avanzaron unos pasos pero un repentino temblor en su hombro lo hizo parar - ¿Qué sucede mikage? –

- Bu..buropya – el pequeño mikage se escondio detrás del cuello de teito temblando y mirando hacia adelante

- Mika…..- pero se detuvo al sentir unos pasos a lo lejos y que además provenia del fondo del pasillo - ¿Hola? – pero no escuchaba ninguna respuesta, solo el sonido de algo o alguien acercándose con pasos calmados.

El corazón de teito comenzaba a palpitar con mas rapidez, provocando al mismo tiempo que retrocediera algunos pasos atrás.

- ¿Quién es? – con apenas un hilito de voz, mikage aun temeroso se enfrento hacia lo que fuese que se estuviera acercándose hacia ellos - _ ¿Por qué estoy temblando? No creo que sea frau, el nunca me hace sentir, si no es el ¿Quién es?_ – teito retrocedia y retrocedia hasta chocar contra la pared, y los pasos aun continuaban y continuaban , calmados, pausados, que provocaría que cualquiera enloqueciera del miedo del no saber quien es el que se esta acercando.

Otro paso mas

_¿Quién eres?_

Otro paso mas

_¿Por qué es que siento que no puedo respirar?_

Otro paso mas

_Quiero irme, quiero irme, sácame de aquí, sácame de aquí, sácame de aquí, ¡Frau!_

Y los pasos cesaron


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: No puedo ser….

- La puerta no se abre obispo frau –

- Inténtalo de nuevo – frau solo podía esquivar los ataques de kuroyuri ya que si usaba su arma, la iglesia sufriría algún daño – _Demonios encima hay muchos aspirantes, si llego a ser un movimiento en falso y justo están ellos…. - _¡ah! – un pequeño hilito de sangre se escurría de los labios de frau

- No te desconcentres o te matare Zehel, te hare sufrir antes de acabar contigo, pagaras por lo que le hiciste a el –

- Pss – frau dirigía una mirada a Hakuren que intentaba usar todo el peso de su cuerpo para abrirla –

- ¡aahh! - _¡¿Por qué?! ¿Por qué no se abre? – _

- ¡Hakuren! –

- Ja ja ja ja, ninguno podrá ayudar al portador del ojo de Mickael, mi señor siempre conseguí lo que quiere – hakuren quien había sido protegido por frau antes que unos wars lo ataquen y que ahora se encontraba sostenido entre sus brazos, quedo shockeado al escuchar las palabras del chico de pelo rosa, aunque no lo quería imaginar sabia de quien hablaba, lentamente giro su rostro hacia la puerta, la puerta donde tendría que salir…. –

- ¡Teito! –

_Los pasos cesaron, siento mi cuerpo muy tenso, ¿Por qué?_

- ¿Hola? ¿eres tu, frau? – un repentino ataque de zaiphon hizo retroceder a teito, haciéndolo chocar contra la puerta por la cual había entrado – pero…pe –

- Bu..bu – mikage cae rendido en el piso con unas pequeñas marcas de heridas en el cuerpo –

- ¡Mikage! ¡Mikage! – teito agarraba el pequeño cuerpo diminuto de su amigo y lo miraba con unas lagrimas cayéndole por el rostro –

- Debil, débil como siempre – teito se detuvo de inmediato al escuchar esas palabras, se le paro el corazón al reconocer esa voz, ya sabía quien era, la pregunta era ¿Qué hacia aquí? – llorar es para los débiles

Teito se levanto lentamente teniendo entre sus brazos a mikage que se encontraba inconsciente y dirigio sus ojos al responsable del ataque que sufrió y así se quedaron por varios segundos.

- ¿Cómo es…- pero otro ataque de zaiphon no lo dejo terminar, sin poder evitarlo mikage fue expulsado lejos de el - ¡mika..aahh! –

- Déjate de preocuparte por quienes ya no se encuentran en este mundo, mejor piensa en ti –

- A..a..a..ayanami – el fuerte apriete de su mano en su garganta no le permitía respirar –

- Intenta liberarte si puedes o ¿acaso necesitas esto? – entre sus manos sostenía el ojo de mickael – teito sentía hervir su sangre, la impotencia de no poder liberarse empezaba a provocarle rabia –

- De..de..jame….¡Dejame! – un rayo de luz cayo entre el medio de los dos, haciendo que ayanami suelte a teito –

- ¿Qué fue eso? –

- Bueno no importa, ayanami esta con el, muy pronto teito estará con nosotros –

- ¿puede ser… - labrador de castor se miraban mutuamente y sabían que sino terminaban esto no podían ir por teito - ¿Qué acabas de decir? Creo que eso es imposible –

- Aunque sean unos dioses debemos matarlos, esa es nuestra orden –

- Lo siento aun tenemos mucho por hacer en este mundo – y unas flores empezaron a rodear a los dos intrusos –

- ¿nos van a atacar con flores? ¿en serio? –

- Que no sea visible no quiere decir que no este, ¿no? – y castor sonreía ante el comentario de labrador

- ¿teito? Yo ya he visto una vez ese tipo de rayo, es teito ¿verdad? – frau estaba mas preocupado que antes, ahora esta 100% seguro que ayanami estaba con teito _* ese maldito esta con el, sino me apresuro teito…._ - ¿Qué hacemos obispo frau?

- Acabar con el pero necesitare tu ayuda para eso ¿estas conmigo? –

- Por supuesto que si – frau sonreía a esa respuesta tan segura –

- Muy bien, manos a la obra –

- Ja ja ja, ¿creen que van a poder derrotarme? ¡Jamas!, no me rendiré hasta verte muerto zehel – y los wars comenzaron a salir directos hacia hakuren y frau –

- Preparate –

- Estoy listo -

- ¿mikage? ¿Dónde estas? ¡mikage! – y un zaiphon volvió a sorprenderlo pero esta vez pudo esquivarlo –

- Ahora veo por que miroku-sama esta tan interesado en ti, no lo pude ver antes pero ahora si – teito se puso en posición de defensa al solo escuchar esa voz –

- ¿Dónde estas ayanami? Muéstrate –

- ¿Qué piensas hacer cuando sepas donde estoy –

- Voy a matarte, voy a acabar contigo de una vez –

- ¿a mikage también? – ayanami aparece detrás de teito que da un respingo dándose vuelta, dándose cuenta de lo que quería decir ayanami –

- Maldito, suéltalo –

- Vamos atácame otra vez con toda tu furia, igual que ese rayo, quiero verlo de nuevo ¿o quieres esto? – teito ve de nuevo el ojo de mickael en las manos de ayanami – Decide teito Klein ¿mikage o el ojo? –

- Suelta a mikage, suéltalo –

- Entonces elegís a mikage – ayanami sonreí y lo arroja al otro extremo, teito corre desesperadamente en dirección a mikage y lo agarrra justo pero de nuvo es atrapado por ayanami - ¡aaahh! –

- Mal elección – ayanami agarra a mikage y lo manda lejos de ellos dos, teito solo puede estirar sus manos en dirección a su amigo –

- Mi…mi…mi –

- Alguien como tu no puede ser débil , yo se quien eres, príncipe de raggs – teito abre bien los ojos ante ayanami que se encuentra muy cerca de su rostro – siendo alguien de la realeza deberías ser mas fuerte pero eso ya no será un problema –

- ¿a que te refieres? –

- Mmm, seras mio – teito mira horrorizado y asqueado al mismo tiempo –

- Primero muerto, jamas te rendire ante ti, jamas volveré al imperio, jam… - pero unos dedos apoyados en los labios de teito lo hicieron calllar –

- Tu no estas en posición de decidir, eres mio… - acercándose mas al rostro de teito - ..a partir… - y mas cerca - ..de ahora.. – y mas cerca - ..en adelante – y sus labios se juntaron


End file.
